1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact antenna, and more particularly, to a compact antenna with a compact size, excellent radiating efficiency and pattern, and capable of meeting requirements of wireless communication.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An antenna is utilized for transmitting or receiving radio waves, so as to transfer or exchange radio signals. An electronic product with wireless communication functions, such as a laptop, smart phone, etc., generally utilizes a built-in antenna to access wireless network. Therefore, in order to let a user to access wireless communication network more conveniently, a bandwidth of an ideal antenna should be extended as broadly as possible within a tolerable range, while a size thereof should be minimized as much as possible, such that the antenna can be integrated into a portable wireless communication device.